Homecoming
by Hiccup's Windwalker In Berk
Summary: Based off a Headcanon of mine, Whatever happened to Felix Agreste?


**If anyone hasn't seen the TV show Miraculous Ladybug, I'd advise it XD.**

 **This was based off a headcanon of mine… Felix was the 'old' Chat Noir from the original Anime, I love the idea of him being Adrien's brother so this is my way of making that happen. (Plus we had a civil war unit at school, and I like war stories, and did some research on the draft system and whatnot)**

… **..um the war they're fighting will be cleared up later XD**

Felix Agreste woke up with a sweat, he didn't know what the dream was about, and didn't _want_ to know. He looked at the clock on the counter, _6:45, Mornin,'_ he thought with a groan. Sitting up, he looks beyond at his brother sleeping peacefully on the bed beside his. "Adrien…" Felix said, nudging his 8 year old brother's shoulder, still sleeping. "Adrein! Hey, bro! Wake up!" He said. "Go away, Felix. It's the middle of the night and I don't WANNA WAKE UP!" Cried Adrien with a mini tantrum.

Felix decided to let him be and instead got up and lumbered into the bathroom. Steadying himself on the sink counter he took a few deep breaths. It's been long since he felt fear, but this was a new thing. Plagg flew out from Felix's pocket. "You okay, kid?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be, eh Plagg?" Felix answered sarcastically, cracking a smile. "And stop calling me 'kid,' I'm 18!" He eased himself off the counter.

"Still worried about the military draft?" Plagg asked, heading toward the mini stock of camembert in the second drawer. Felix replies, sarcastic at first. "Oh, not at all! I mean- why would I be worried about a draft that is threatening to tear me apart from my family and friends-"

"I didn't think you _had_ friends." Plagg suddenly cut him off.

"Shut up, I do." Felix shot back.

"Oh sure, you mean Bridgette!"

"She wasn't _just_ a friend!"

"Who.."

"NO."

"Was k-"

"Stop!"

"Killed in action." The kwami finished with a sly smile.

"One more word out of you and I'll flush you down the toilet!" Felix threatened.

"You can't get rid of me that easily…" Plagg muttered, but otherwise stayed silent with a mouth full of camembert.

Felix sighed, then continued slowly. "A draft that threatens to tear me away from my family and friends and plop me down on a battlefield fighting for a war that I don't give a pile of crap about, where I'll most definitely get killed in the first few weeks. Sure… why wouldn't I be worried, or even a little scared." He said.

"I advice you drop the sarcasm, Felix." Plagg said.

"Plagg, don't you get it?" Felix's voice dropped, suddenly solemn. "If I get chosen to fight _other_ battles, its means I can't be Chat Noir anymore…

"It means that I have to give you up… I'll have to give up the days of runnin' 'round and through the streets of Paris, fighting crime… hehe." He said thoughtfully with a chuckle, then his voice cracked. "Even without Ladybug at my side…" Plagg was silent.

Looking at the mirror, he saw his usually neat and combed hair disheveled. He splashed some water on his face, dried off, and combed it back to normal, Plagg disappeared. Felix got out of the bathroom and started to head downstairs when he saw Adrien staring at him.

He winced. _Oops, how much did he hear?_ Felix thinks. "Um… I was t-talking to a, um, toilet brush-" he stammered. "Is it true? That you're leaving?" Adrien asked. Felix turned to say no, but stopped himself.

"Who told you that?" He asked.

"Mom did, she said that you might be going away for a long time…" Adrien started sniffling. "Felix, I don't want you to leave!" A moment passed between them- Felix sighed, then kneeled down the meet his brother's level. "She's right, but we don't know when or if I'm even going away so don't worry, not just yet, ok?

"But if I do… go that is, I-we don't know if I'm even _coming_ back. Which means that you just have to be brave, and who knows," he smiled. "Maybe I _will_ come back… someday."

"But why? What are you going away?" Adrien asked through tears, trying to keep them from falling(he failed).

"Well-" Felix started. _How do you explain war to an 8 year old._ **(AU: Oh Adrien, my little cinnamon roll….)** "Because I just am… you'll know when you're older… I guess?" He gave Adrien a quick hug, stood up and started to head out the door. "C'mon!" He said, catching a whiff of eggs and bacon. "You don't wanna be late for breakfast, do ya?"

 **That'd be chapter one! Next one sooner this month!**

 **(Yes Bridgette is dead, long story, Hint: Flashback later on)**


End file.
